A Mage's Toy
by yuriama sohma
Summary: Fai loses something special and begins to tear the house a part to find it.But what happens when he finds not only what he's looking for but something very similar in one of the others rooms? KuroFai and if you squint and look sideways SakuSyao.
1. The Search

**Disclaimer:I,most unfortunately,do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. It belongs to the wonderful women of CLAMP. Please enjoy the story anyways!!!!! **

A Mage's Toy

by: Yuriama Sohma

The Search.

"Where is he?" Fai muttered looking in closets and under beds. "I've got to find him before the others get home! They'd never understand if they found him!" Fai's searching became increasingly frantic as he began to tear his own bedroom to shred's searching for the mysterious object. Determining the thing was not there he rushed into the room next door to begin the search anew. This room was in sharp contrast to Fai's own. While his room was white and bright sky blue this room was black and blood red.(a/n:guess who's room this is!)Diving under the bed Fai scrambled through dust bunnies desperately searching when his hands encountered two small plush toys pulling the things toward him he sighed in relief to see that one was the item he'd been so frantically searching for. He hugged the small Kurogane shaped doll to his chest. "Kuro-plushie!"he cried clearly over joyed to have found the toy. Suddenly he took notice of the blond plushie in his other hand. "Hello? What's this?" He examined toy and realized it was a plush version of himself "HYUU~!"he cried out in shock "Kuro-tan has a plushie me?"Suddenly the door burst open "MAGE! What the hell are you doing in my room?" The life size Kurogane yelled seeing Fai sitting on his floor covered in a petting zoo's worth of dust bunnies." That depends Kuro-puppy," Fai said mischievously "on why _**You**_ have _**This**_." holding up the plush version of himself.


	2. Awkward Confessions

**Hey! I'd like to thank ****Melissa Bright **** for being the first person to review!You might have noticed that this is my only posted fic. Yep,this is my first fic to be read by people other than my friends!Be nice!Not that it matters if you flame me,while I know I need to improve I'll probably just roast marshmallows and hot dogs on flames...**

**Well I'll shut up now and let y'all enjoy Ch 2.**

**P.S. : Don't expect me to update this fast on a regular basis!I can only update during school holidays and sometimes I won't be able to then! And sorry if my writing style seems wavery this is my first 3****rd**** person P.O.V. in a while and I'm not very good at it (sweatdrops)**

Awkward Confessions

Kurogane stared in disbelief at Fai's left hand which was holding his plushie,the _**only**_ plushie he'd ever owned. _Goddammit!_ he thought _why did he,of all people,have to find that doll? At least with the kids and the manju I could have told them it was none their business and they'd've left it at that! But with the mage I'll never hear the end of it! _Kurogane knew there was no use trying to beat around the bush with Fai.

"Come on Kuro-pi!Tell me!Tell me why you have a plushie of me and I might tell you why I was in here, IF your reason is good enough!" Fai pestered the big ninja trying to sound like he was simply teasingly curious and not super hopeful like he truly was._ Could Kurogane feel the same way I do?_ Fai wondered. Suddenly a muttered response from Kurogane broke into his thoughts. "Becauseloveyou."was his quick muffled answer. "What?" Fai couldn't believe his ears! _Did Kurogane really just say what I think he said?_

"I said 'Because I'm in love with you!'" Kurogane practically roared._ This is embarrassing enough with out having to repeat myself! Why can't that stupid mage pay attention the first time? Better yet why can't he just- _Kurogane's thought were interrupted by Fai flinging his arms around him. "Wha-"Kurogane tried ask what was going on but Fai silenced him with a kiss. Pulling back to soon for the big warrior's liking Fai said "You don't know how much it means to me that you feel the same way!I have a plushie too,here look." he held up 'Kuro-plushie' for Kurogane to see. The shinobi glanced at the toy and gave one of his rare smiles. Then he turned his attention back to the magician in his arms. Leaning in he said "You know, the dolls are great but I prefer the real deal. Don't you?" and he kissed Fai so passionately the mage dropped both toys and turned his grasp to Kurogane's hair.

Meanwhile,in the hallway;

"See! I told you if we hid the toys together that they'd finally admit they loved each other!" Mokona whispered happily from Sakura's head as they and Syaoran watched through a crack in the door. Sakura giggled and Syaoran said "Yea,you were right." then glancing at Sakura he added "You wouldn't happen to have a plushie of me,would you ?" "Nope," she giggled "'Cause I don't need a plushie,I've got 'the real deal'." Syaoran smiled at her "What do you say we give those two some privacy, eh?" "Sure" as they walked away Mokona noticed something interesting about the plushies "Aw how cute! The plushies love each other too!" And sure enough the way the plush toys had landed it looked almost like Fai-plushie had glomped Kuro-plushie. And Kuro-plushie was smiling.

The end.


End file.
